Two Hearts
by ice krystahl
Summary: Ryonan High caught fire and Sendoh happily transfers to Shohoku to pursue the guy he loves, that also happened to be the same guy Rukawa loves. Ruhana.SenKosh Chap 6 finally up!!
1. Two hearts

Two hearts  
  
  
  
  
  
At the Kanagawa prefecture, a drastic change had happened. It summer season and fire can easily spread around. One of the top schools, the Ryonan High was victimed of this fire. Half the school had been burned down and it will take a lot of time before the school becomes properly renovated. Eventually, students from Ryonan high decided to transfer from another school. Everybody was greatly distressed, especially Uozomi, the basketball team captain. Not one school agreed to take them all at once so they had to split up for a while. For one school year, there would be no Ryonan High basketball team. However, one spiky haired guy was taking pleasure from all of this. As much as he hated being separated from the guys, Koshino-kun and everyone, he decided decided right away that Shohoku High would be the school for him. It didn't even matter if his worst rival was actually studying there. He grinned, hentai thoughts forming in his mind. From there, he could easily manipulate that red-haired guy that was in his mind lately. "I'll get you Sakuragi Hanamichi. You're mine," muttered the spiky haired guy, whose jersey says the name, Sendoh Akira.  
  
"Yosh! Shohoku! Hustle up!" Akagi, the captain of the Shohoku basketball team, shouted. "Hai! Gori, you shouldn't worry because the tensai basket-o-man shall take care of everything. Nyahaha!" shouted Hanamichi. No sooner than he said that, his head came face to face with Akagi's fist. "Nani?! Gori, I'm going to get you now!" Sakuragi screamed and ran towards Akagi. But his other teammates stopped him. Ayako, their lovely manageress swatted his head with the legendary lethal paper fan. Whack! "Oi sakuragi, you should treat your sempais a little more respectfully than that!" said Ayako. Rukawa, who was shooting baskets before, had stopped to look at the commotion. "Ne?! Kitsune, why are you watching us? Do you wanna fight me?!" Sakuragi shouted at him as he caught Rukawa's eye. Whack! "Itai, stop it Aya-chan!" Sakuragi moaned as another swat of the paper fan approached him. "Tut-tut! Back to basics, ne, Hanamichi?" Ayako asked. But Rukawa was still staring at him.  
  
"Shit! Why is that temme kitsune staring at me?" Sakuragi asked himself. "He's so cute anyway, the way he stares at me like that... Wait! what am i saying?! Cute?! that Kitsune?! No way!!" But even as he resumed dribbling, the face of Rukawa kept sneaking back. "K'so! Stupid Kitsune..." muttered Hanamichi, wondering what the heck is wrong with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
After practice, Rukawa was found sprawling on the gym, sweat trickled down his forehead ane eyes closed. He opened those blue eyes and searched the ceiling above him. He recalled his do'aho that day, always robust and full of energy. He was quite annoying, always laughing so loud and singing his stupid ore-wa-tensai song. But still, that attitude of his had helped his team to change their moods everytime they needed it. He had a really good heart, and even if he may be a leader of his core-fighting gang, when it comes to friendship and trust, he could be the best one there is. He may not be a very good player, but he was a very talented one. Anyway, he's just three months old in the business but a few more practice and he'll be fine. Rukawa sighed and closd his eyes again, feeling a little irritated by himself. He was spending a mighty big time thinking about the do'aho. Still, he forged ahead, continuing his train of thoughts. Sakuragi's competitiveness, and the way he excels in everything he does. How happy and crazy and carefree he seems to be. "He's everything im not..." Rukawa thought inwardly. Granted, he had everything a guy could wish for. Yeah, he's got the money, a battalion of screaming girls all lusting and crying for him, the talent. But still, no one had ever bothered to see Rukawa for what he truly is. No one cared enough for him to ever really get to know him. And in turn, he closed himself up to them. He turned away from the clammy hands of fictitiousness and built a block of ice around his heart. And no one had succeeded to break down his walls. Except for this red-haired gorilla who walked into his life who seemed to have carried a bulldozer with him to crumble his walls that Rukawa had so painfully built around him. He was the very first person to talk to him without any preamble, and didn't care less about his status in life. For once, Rukawa felt as though he was finally seen.  
  
Finally noticed.  
  
Somebody had noticed him as a person, and not some sort of a figure. Rukawa sighed again, and sat up. The do'aho had been on his mind quite some time now, and he'd learned to accept the fact that his feelings for the guy was just too darn real to ignore. He'd tried to suppress it at first, yes, and he actually considered going seriously to a psychiatrist to see if he was really sane. Fortunately, it hadn't come to that. He'd just contented himself in his own make believe and fantasies. He actually pretends that the nickname Kitsune was a name he'd been given for affection.  
  
"Affection? Yeah right. As if. He just totally hates my guts, that's all.." Rukawa snorted.  
  
He'd had trouble sleeping at night, (that was a feat, since he was a narcoleptic, after all.) and more often than not, his object of lust at night, nights when he felt that strong urge, was Sakuragi. He'd lusted for Hanamichi long enough to actually hate and swear that miserable girl, Gori's sister, Haruko, to death. Haruko was the girl his 'aho lusted over.  
  
"Life's really ironic.. The girl loves me but I hate the girl. I love the guy but the guy hates me.." Rukawa sighed.  
  
His life was pretty miserable right now. He closed his eyes once again, and the image of his 'aho floated across. He realized that he cant continue living like this for the rest of his life. With renewed fervor, he resolved to tell him how he truly feels.  
  
"Hana, tomorrow.. I'll somehow find the courage to tell you.. aishiteru Hana.. aishiteru.."  
  
The next day, during practice, Shohoku High's coach, Anzai-sensei came to watch them practice. After a while, he called them to come to him. "What is it, old man? You come to compliment on the tensai's abilities? Nyahaha! I know you would recognize my talents." said Hanamichi. "Do'aho.." muttered Rukawa. "Shut up, you baka kitsune!" said Sakuragi. Anzai merely smiled. "Hohoho! What I really wanted to say is that I have recruited us a new player." stated Anzai calmly. Everybody gaped at him. "B- but, sensei, where did you find him? Are you sure about this?" asked Kogure worriedly. Kogure was their vice-captain. "Hai. I think that you will find him most good at basketball. He would be a great boost to our already great team." said Anzai. Then, there was a knock on the door. Anzai stood up to open it. "Ah! He must be here!" he said half-mindedly. Everyone held their breath tensely. Mitsui was glaring at the door as if to scare the new guy away. Akagi was standing up and sitting down, torn apart from following Anzai and rebuking him. Rukawa stood impassive, although deep inside, he was dying with curiosity to know who he is. Sakuragi just laughed and cried out, "Everybody's nervous 'cause the new guy must be totally great and he ight inferiorize everyone of you. Nyahaha! But not me, 'cause Im the Tensai! Nyahaha!" "Shut up you gorilla!" Akagi said, holding up a fist.  
  
Anzai ushered the new guy in. "Shohoku, our new player, Sendoh Akira.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Boy, do they make a good team" thought Ayako, eyeing Sakuragi and Sendoh. Everybody had welcomed Sendoh into the group although he's a former rival. Sendoh's smiles and friendly greetings to all of them made it impossible for anyone to hate him. Well, almost anyone. When Rukawa had first seen Sendoh, he had glared at him spitefully from head to toe. Ayako was surprised that he didn't see Rukawa spit on Sendoh's shoes. But Sendoh was nice enough to him. "Hey Rukawa, maybe we'd become friends now, ne? After all, you and I would become teammates for quite a while." said Sendoh, flashing Rukawa one of his radiant and famous smiles.  
  
"Over my dead body, you smiling maggot.." Rukawa spat.  
  
"Aahh, Rukawa, you shouldn't be angry at me. We're teammates now remember?"   
  
"......"  
  
"Okay, I get the message." Sendoh backed off.  
  
The two guys had been ignoring each other since then. Ayako shook her head. It was really upsetting that Rukawa didn't like Sendoh, for they would also make one heck of a good team.  
  
"Here Hana, pass me the ball!" Sendoh shouted. And Hanamichi did. As Sendoh received the ball, he ran across the wooden floor and lifted himself. The ring shook as Sendoh dunked the ball. He smiled a victorious smile as Sakuragi went up to him and slapped him a high five. "Nice going smiley!" Sakuragi told him, and smiled. Sendoh nearly melted as the thought that Hana looks particularly cute when he smiles, especially for him alone. "Thanks, Hana-kun!" ans he smiled back at him.  
  
Rukawa watched the two exchange conversation. "Hana-kun? Who does he thinks he is, calling my do'aho his Hana-kun?!" Rukawa ranted in his head. That smiling hentai was obviously taken with his do'aho and he felt like strangling the guy. He clenched his fist in frustration and dunked the ball at the other hoop savagely, feeling that his hopes of having Hana. diminished.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
A/N: Sorry you guys, I know it sucked. I actually edited it already if you wouldn't believe it. I really need your help. Should I continue this as HanaRu or just make it SenHana? Help. Reviews please! Thanks! 


	2. Hidden in the Dark

A/N:  
  
Thanks to those people who reviewed my fic! The next chap is for you!  
  
Pairings: RuHana, SenHana, SenKosh!  
  
Read on and tell me what you think!  
  
Thanks. ^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hidden in the dark  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaede Rukawa walked around listlessly, not really knowing where to go. He wondered again and again what he'd done wrong that Kami-Sama was letting him suffer this much. He closed his eyes, not caring I the least that a car might run him over. Actually, he decided, it was the best thing for him. Anything to rid his mind off from the harrowing experience he's going through. Seeing Hanamichi get close with Sendoh really hit him hard. It was as if somebody struck a knife in his chest and it was being twisted. again, and again, and again.. He sighed, and turned around a corner of the street and started walking aimlessly, yet again. It's a little early for him to go home, so he didn't mind walking around. He wished he could just play basketball until late in the night and let all his frustrations and anger to subside at least for a little while.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
Not now.  
  
Not when those two are hanging around in there, too.  
  
Lately, those two had been staying late inside the gym and play their now-famous one-on-one game. They would play and only come out hours, hours later. And, as though that weren't enough, the two of them would head over at Danny's (insert-( why Danny's always?!) and eat dinner. Together.  
  
Well, he obviously had done enough spying around to get all these information. Rukawa sighed, and reached an intersection. Unconsciously, he turned left and sent a heart-felt glance at the velvety sky. The light wind ruffled his black mane, and he shivered. He tightened his jacket around his shoulders, hoping for a litlle warmth and comfort. The warmth and comfort that he's lacking.. But it seems that he couldn't have any of that now.  
  
"Why am I so stupid? And why the hell did I have to fall for that do'aho, of all people? Why am I so fucking gay??!" Rukawa berated himself mentally.  
  
He'd done enough thinking and he cannot fully comprehend how the guy the love the most was also the same guy that brought him so much pain. He shook his head and stopped dead in his tracks, trying to discern where he'd gotten himself to. Shocked, he found himself at the do'aho's street. He walked a few more steps, and he found himself in front of Hanamichi's house. He stared inside the house and noted that the lights were off, indicating that there was no one inside the house.  
  
Suddenly, a loud laugh broke the stillness of the street.  
  
"Nyahaha!"  
  
Rukawa's heart leapt to his chest. That's his do'aho. That's when he heard the second voice. He narrowed his eyes and lowered himself. He crept along the shadows, not daring to make a sound.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nyahahaha! Thanks again for the food, smiley! I think you and I will be the best of friends if you continue feeding me every night!" Sakuragi said, laughing.  
  
Sendoh was a bit hurt by this. "Just best friends, Hana?" he thought, but kept it to himself. He plastered a smile in his face.  
  
"Well, not every night! Even the Sendoh bank account wouldn't handle all that!" They both laughed. After a while, Sakuragi got a pensive look on his face.  
  
"Hana-kun? What's wrong?" Sendoh asked, noticing the look on his face.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking. I realized that you and the Kitsune are so muck alike in many ways."  
  
Sendoh was taken aback by this, but he didn't show this.  
  
"Oh? Me and Rukawa alike? This I gotta hear."  
  
"Well, first of all, both of you are spoiled brats. Both of you are filthy rich and have quite a talent on basketball. Just quite. You aren't as good as the Tensai! Nyahahaha!"  
  
Sendoh laughed. "Of course, of course. But hey, is that it?"  
  
"Well.. well.. both of you are good-looking, too." said Sakuragi, blushing. Thankfully, it was dark and Sendoh couldn't quite see the blush that was staining his cheeks. He didn't want the smiley to think that he was blushing because of him. Actually, it was because of some blue-eyed kitsune's face that floated in his mind's eye.  
  
"Good-looking, huh? Well, we cant all be blessed, ne?" asked Sendoh, grinning and touching his chin in a teasing manner.  
  
"Nani?! What are you trying to say? That the tensai isn't handsome? I bet you just didn't know, but this tensai has a lot of crazy admirers! Nyahaha!"  
  
"Yep, and one of those crazy admirers is standing right in front of you. Too bad, you cant feel it." Sendoh thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a while, there was a pause, and Sakuragi got that pensive look again.  
  
"What's wrong again, ne Hana-kun?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nothing. Have you ever wondered about Kitsune? Sometimes, you know, I think that he's so sad, always keeping himself away from the others. And I've never even see him smile. I've often wondered how great it would feel to make him smile. Just once. Even once." Sakuragi said, more to himself, than to Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh narrowed his eyes, but kept that stupid grin on his face. But inside, his thoughts were churning. That line didn't sound promising. Does his Hana liked Rukawa? Well, its about time to know. He quickly asked questions, hoping to ask the ones that would trigger the answers he's looking for.  
  
"I see. But why didn't you befriend him or something?"  
  
"I really don't know. It seems that we started off the wrong foot. And there's thing about Haruko-chan." At the mention of Haruko's name, Sakuragi turned chibi, and hearts replaced his eyes. Sendoh chuckled at this, but his ego just took a beating a there. Sakuragi continued on.  
  
"And man, even if I did tried befriending him, I bet he would just bite my head off! Remember what he did to you? You were totally pushed away!" Sakuragi sounded lost.  
  
"I know. Rukawa is such a bastard. He's totally rude too, not to mention king of ice and a total show-off!" Sendoh said, making Rukawa sound as if one of the forces of evil. Sakuragi frowned at this.  
  
"A show-off maybe, but he's nice.. Distant and cold, but nice. And he really cares about the team, you know. He's actually one of the main reasons why we came this far." Sakuragi protested.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! Did I just defend the kitsune? Man, this is bad."  
  
Sendoh was giving him a weird look.  
  
"Oh shit man, even Smiley notices it! Arrgh! What am I thinking?!"  
  
"Well, id better go inside. You too smiley. Go home. It's late. Wouldn't want you get mugged or something. Okay? Bye!" Sakuragi said, wanting so much to go inside and kick his shin.  
  
"Are you okay Hana-kun? You look a little pale." Sendoh asked, sounding totally concerned.  
  
"What? Uh.. Yeah."  
  
"Something's bothering you, I can tell."  
  
"No, I'm okay, really."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"YES! Just go home!" Sakuragi yelled in frustration.  
  
"Well, okay. If you say so! Ja!"  
  
"Bye! And if I hear you spreading this stuff we talked about, ill head butt you!"  
  
Sendoh just sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi turned around and faced his house, finally alone. He didn't notice the rustling of the tree just outside his house, nor the two, cold blue eyes that was following his every move.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa stood still in the shadows, trying to calm his racing heart. They had been discussing him. And that Sendoh! The nerve of that maggot to bad-mouth him. He made a mental note to kill the guy by a slow and painful death. However, he felt a little light-headed remembering his do'aho's entire defense against him He crept outside the shadows, walking towards the unknowing redhead. He had to tell him, once and for all. He stood in front of the redhead's back and loudly cleared his throat. This caused the red head to turn around. And when he saw him, his mouth fell open.  
  
"We have to talk, Hanamichi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Finally! Its done!  
  
Hope you like it!  
  
Well, what do you think? Worth continuing?  
  
Reviews please! 


	3. Two can play this Game

A/N: soorrry this took so long!  
  
You wouldn't believe how scary finals could be! (shivers)  
  
Anyway, this is chap 3! Hope you guys like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
' ' -This are for thoughts  
  
" " -This are for spoken words  
  
  
  
  
  
---------~~----~~----------  
  
Two can play this Game  
  
  
  
  
  
"We need to talk, Hanamichi."  
  
  
  
  
  
As if on trance, Sendoh turned back to look at Hana's house. Funny. He distinctly thought he heard the ice king's voice. He then squinted his eyes, and rubbed them twice. There was no doubt about it. Indeed, the tall, super rookie of Shohoku was standing in front of his Hana's house. He jerked his head back and forth, and hoped that his eyes were playing tricks on him. But he wasn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi 's eyes widen in surprise, and his mouth went slack. Rukawa wondered if he should push the do'aho's jaw back to where it belongs. Sakuragi tried to speak, but nothing came out.  
  
'What is he doing here? Have he heard everything that smiley and I talked about? Shit. wait, did he just call me by my first name?.. Oh, Gods.'  
  
He suddenly had trouble breathing. He took one step backwards, but Rukawa immediately filled in the gap. He smiled a little before reaching out one thin and pale hand and caressed the other's cheek. Sakuragi flushed beet red at the touch, and slapped Rukawa's hand away.  
  
"Teme kitsune! What do you want from me?" Sakuragi asked, finally regaining his voice.  
  
"I told you, do'aho, we have to talk." Rukawa answered in a dull and monotonous voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'What the heck?!' Sendoh thought, annoyed. He'd come closer to where the two where standing and he was now currently hiding behind a huge lamp post near Sakuragi's house.  
  
'Iie, the ice king shouldn't be in here!'  
  
Sendoh strained his ears further, and wished for a hearing aid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kitsune! Stop this inconvenient chitchat! The tensai is very tired! I have to rest!" Sakuragi half- shouted at him.  
  
"Shhsshh.. You'll wake the neighbors up." Rukawa said in that same, grating dull voice of his. Rukawa bored his eyes unto Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi was silent for a while, and felt as though drowning in the kitsune's eyes.  
  
'K'so!' he berated himself mentally, and shook his head violently.  
  
'Arghh! Stupid kitsune!' he thought, yet again, when he couldn't tear his own eyes against Rukawa. Without warning, he smashed his head twice on the wall, and tried to speak calmly.  
  
"Okay, kitsune. Just say whatever you want so you and your stupid things could leave my front door. Hear that?" Sakuragi looked straight ahead at Rukawa's forehead, not daring to look at his eyes again. He didn't need to drown in those blue orbs again.  
  
"Okay, then." Rukawa answered, and took small steps toward him. He reached out a hand, and tugged at Sakuragi's left ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh almost lunged out from where he's hiding. The fox had been menacingly coming closer to his Hana-kun, despite the latter's obvious distress. He clenched his fist as he saw Rukawa still advancing, and tugged at his Hana's earlobe.  
  
'Oh God, What is he doing! What did he just say? Oh no! What if.. what if.. Shit! What am I gonna do?' Sendoh thought worriedly, a deep frown marring his usual happy and handsome face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi was acutely aware of Rukawa's hot breath against his cheek, and he shivered.  
  
"K. Kitsune. I.." He stammered incoherently. Rukawa blew softly in his ear. Sakuragi bit his lip hard so he wouldn't cry out.  
  
"Do'aho." Rukawa whispered, running through the syllables as though silk. It tickled his ear once again, and this time he had to close his eyes and concentrate hard to keep from moaning out load.  
  
'K'so! What is the tensai feeling? Stupid kitsune!' he thought, but a blush went up to his cheeks, anyway, and he wished that time would stand still.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh felt like dying. He watched his Hana-kun's face, which was illuminated by the moonlight. It consisted of several conflicting emotions, one of which he couldn't deny. His Hana-kun liked everything that the Kitsune's doing to him. He might even like Rukawa, for heaven's sake.  
  
'But there's still chance' Sendoh thought, rising from his position behind the lamp post.  
  
'He himself might not be aware of his own feelings. I can still make it.'  
  
Sendoh squared his shoulders, and decided to do something.  
  
'Two can play this game, Rukawa. And you're on.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa stopped himself from chuckling out loud. Beneath him, he could feel the redhead shiver from delight. He blew lightly into his ear and waited for the other's reaction. Half-expecting a blow on his stomach and a kick to the shin, he was very much surprised to hear a muffled groan. Trying his best to restrain from jumping up and down and shout 'VICTORY!', he allowed himself to a little smile.  
  
"Do'aho.. what I wanted to say was.. " Rukawa started, feeling a bit vulnerable.  
  
"Yes, kitsune?" the redhead asked, voice quavering ever so slightly.  
  
"I.. I.. I..lo.. WAAAHH!" Rukawa screamed, and the magic moment disintegrated. Sakuragi pulled back and jumped with surprise.  
  
"Kitsune! What the hell is your problem?! Argh! My ears hurt. You yelled so loud my eardrums must be broke!"  
  
But Rukawa wasn't paying any attention to him. He was too busy glaring daggers at Sendoh, who was by now laughing like hell, and rolling in the ground. Apparently, Sendoh crept up behind them and jumped at Rukawa's back, startling him.  
  
"Sendoh, what are you still doing here? I thought you went home." Sakuragi asked the rolling guy in the ground and offered a hand. Sendoh took the hand eagerly and stood up on his feet. But he didn't release Hana's hand.  
  
"Nothing. I just remembered that I haven't returned your towel that I borrowed. Here."  
  
Sendoh said, and hold up the towel.  
  
"Oh, I see." Sakuragi said, gettong the towel.  
  
"Hey Rukawa. Funny seeing you here. Whatever brings you here?" Sendoh asked Rukawa coolly.  
  
"None of your business, maggot." Rukawa spat, and glared at him spitefully. Sendoh glared back at him and they might have glared at each other all night if the redhead hadn't intervened. Sakuragi coughed nervously, and stood between the two.  
  
"Hey guys, you should go now, ne? Its late already. You wouldn't want to get late tomorrow or Gori's gonna get you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'm leaving do'aho." Rukawa said shortly, and turned away.  
  
"Me too, Hana-kun. Sorry for that, though. Hope you're not mad." Sendoh said, and turned a sad face towards Hanamichi. Then, for the first time, he realized that Sendoh himself have beautiful eyes, a great smile that always seem to radiate happiness, and a physique that could match the kitsune's anytime. Sakuragi sighed, and felt the too-familiar blush crept at his cheeks. He had to admit, Sendoh's good looks and sweet personality had caught him off-guard too.  
  
"Nope. Well, you'd better go now." Sakuragi answered.  
  
"Okay, goodnight, then. Ja!" Sendoh smiled and waved, before turning back and started walking in the opposite direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi, finally alone, trudged inside his gloomy house. He flopped down on his bed, and got Haruko's picture that was standing on his table. Funny, he didn't get happy at seeing her face right now. He took the picture and shoved it under the drawers, feeling no use of it ever. He wanted to sleep but he couldn't. He dreaded closing his eyes and see in his mind a blue- eyed kitsune and a spikey- haired smiley, two persons that seems quite capable of snatching his heart right under his nose.  
  
  
  
t.b.c  
  
A/N: Hehe! Just did it! Third chapter! Whew! You guys like it? Please review it, and tell me whether or not I'm doing this right. Koshino will be visible in the next chap, so SenKosh fans, watch out for it! Thanks, minna. And remember, reviews! 


	4. Koshino's Appearance

A/N:  
  
Hey everyone! Jus finished uploading this one.  
  
Rings of Saturn-you don't like sappy stories?! (cries..)  
  
Hagane--- I love SenKosh too!  
  
The album that I mentioned in this fic is from redhot. I love them!  
  
Thanks for those who reviewed!  
  
  
  
  
  
" " - This are for words spoken out loud  
  
' ' - These are for thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Koshino's Appearance  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh stretched in his bed languidly, and enjoyed the morning sun pouring on his windows. The phone rang somewhere, but he was too lazy to answer it. Moments later, the answering machine picked it up, and his own cheerful voice resonated inside the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi! You've reached Sendoh Akira. I'm not home at the moment, but no, I'm not outside having sex right now nor am I on a very hot date. Please leave a message after the tone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Beep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sendoh! You baka! That's the dumbest message I've ever heard! You are such a pigheaded maniac, you hentai! Change your message!" a voice floated across the room.  
  
Sendoh smiled; he knew to whom the voice belonged to. It was from Koshino, his best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ehem. Anyway, I just wanted to call you up, and talk to you. But since you're not home, ill just leave a message. Hey, you know what? I really missed you, and the team too! God knows I couldn't live without Uozomi's constant yelling and your weird and perverted ideas."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh's smile grew even wider. Koshino missed him? Well, well. He must have picked something from Shoyo, the school where Koshino had transferred to. He never was affectionate, and he rarely shows his emotions, let alone say it out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why aren't you contacting me? Betcha you and your raging hormones are way too excited to explore the hot new guys at Shohoku." Koshino's voice stopped, and sighed melodramatically. "Is that why you've been ignoring your bestfriend and leaving me in the dust?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh chuckled. 'Koshino is such a goofball..'  
  
What he didn't know was that he missed the tone of jealousy in Koshino's voice. (guys like him can be so dense, ne?)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anyway, I figured out that I should call you. I gotta tell you about Fujima."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh stood up straight when he heard the name Fujima. He didn't want this guy hanging around with his best bud. He knew that the guy was also a perverted one, although he was the discreet type. Unlike him. Koshino's voice rambled on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's really, really nice. He's the most hospitable guy I know. He introduced me to everybody in the team, and toured me around campus. And, he also accompanies me every night to every single hottest place in town!.."  
  
  
  
  
  
'Hospitable? Hospitable my ass! He's probably lusting over Koshino!' Sendoh thought, enraged. Even he couldn't deny Koshino's good looks.  
  
'Damn that Fujima. I should teach that guy a lesson so he could take his claws off my bestfriend.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Wait. 'Why am I so damn jealous?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, Koshino had always been there for him. They helped each other through thick and thin, and shared their moments of happiness. Koshino was always the first one to congratulate him on a game, and the first one to greet him on his birthday. They weren't this close before, until that time when his parents died, and their friendship had been tested.  
  
  
  
  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Sendoh had been watching NBA at his house as always, when the phone rang, slightly irritated for disturbing him while the Lakers was trashing the Hornets.  
  
"Hello? What do you want?" Sendoh shouted at the phone.  
  
"Hello? Is this Mr. Sendoh Akira? This is Dr. Fuji at the Terminal CenterHospital."  
  
"Yes. What is it? Did something happened?" Sendoh asked frantically.  
  
"I don't want to say this on the line, but both your father and mother are dead. Their car had been knocked over by a truck. Apparently, the driver was drunk."  
  
Sendoh couldn't breathe. His head was spinning. How the hell did that happened? I've just talked to them a while ago.  
  
"Mr. Akira? Are you there? Are you all right?"  
  
"Hai, sensei.." Sendoh answered thinly.  
  
"You're sister is here already, and I suggest that you also come down here." The line went dead. Sendoh let go of the phone, and he collapsed down. He just stared straight ahead, and slowly, tears began to fill his eyes. His tears at first was a gentle falling until he was sobbing and a cascade of tears fell. He was sobbing and gasping for breath, feeling his world halt to a complete end. Then the doorbell rang, and someone came inside.  
  
"Sendoh! What's the score? Lakers winning?" It was Koshino.  
  
"Hey, Sen-" Koshino stopped, and his gaze fell on the wheezing and sobbing Akira. Without thinking, Koshino scooped him gently in his arms, and just held him close.  
  
"Th- they called me. They said that 'kaasan. they're-they're-gone! Kosh, they're gone!" What started out as gentle words became a pitiful wail.  
  
"Shh.. It's okay Akira.. It's okay.." Koshino's voice was so gentle and so soothing.  
  
"They promised me, Kosh, they told that they would watch me play. The game with Kainan.. They told me to shoot a three-pointer for them... I said I would do that for them, but-but why did they have to leave me? They promised!" Sendoh sobbed, soaking Koshino's shirt.  
  
"It's going to be okay.. shh..I'm here, I wouldn't leave you."  
  
And Sendoh sobbed and sobbed, and Koshino was just there holding him close, stroking his back and whispered calming words to him. Eventually, Sendoh fell asleep inside Koshino's embrace, and he woke up still cuddled in them.  
  
"Kosh.." Sendoh whispered, and this awakened the other.  
  
"Hey, you all right?" Sendoh nodded.  
  
"Good. I'll fix us breakfast and we'll go to the hospital. Okay?"  
  
"Okay.. Uhm, Kosh?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you leave me too? Just like my parents?" Sendoh asked thinly, dreading Koshino's answer. He didn't want to go through the pain of losing someone dear to him, and he had to know. But instead of answering, Koshino went up to him, and took him in his arms again. And that's when he knew. That he'd found his very bestfriend, one that wouldn't leave him. Sendoh just allowed himself to be held, savoring Koshino's promise not to leave him..  
  
  
  
  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh still remembered that promise, and he didn't want some Fujima breaking that one. So, it was just rational that he was jealous, ne? He just didn't want to be left alone again. Koshino's voice was gone, signaling that the message was through already. He stood up, and took a shower. He meticulously styled his hair, and prepared his clothes. It was time to pay his best bud a visit. He locked his doors, and sunnily walked towards the station. As he was walking, he noticed a record bar having a sale. Without thinking, he went inside. He checked the cd's and saw the new album of Redhot Chili Peppers. He smiled, and picked it up. It was Koshino's favorite band. Not caring that it wasn't part of the sale, Sendoh bought it for him. That done, he went outside, and hailed a cab, giving the directions towards Shoyo High school, where Koshino was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh was so excited to see his bestfriend that he totally forgot one redhead guy that he was supposed to meet this morning at the court, an hour AGO..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Chap 4 done! Did you guys like it?  
  
Nyaha.. so Koshino never really did appear. It was just his voice..  
  
Waah! The next one, I promise, Koshino in the flesh will really appear.. ^__~  
  
Thank again for the reviews. Please review this one too, okay?  
  
Thanks! ^__^ 


	5. The Visit

A/N:  
  
  
  
Hey minna! Thanks for all your reviews! It helped me a lot, especially for those who commented and suggested! Thanks Again! So, here it is, finally Koshino in the flesh! (Really, it is!!) And bonus for the Fujima fans! I included him as one of the main characters of this fic! (Waves Fujima flaglets ^__^)  
  
I'm not so sure if I really did this right, so I really would appreciate if you guys will give some hints, ne? ^__~  
  
So here it is, Chap 5!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Visit  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fujima sat down hard on the bench, and gulped some water from his bottle. Today was a Saturday, and he had called for a training session that day. From the corners of his eyes, he watched their new player run across the court, elude the second years, and aimed for a lay-up shot. It went smoothly in. Fujima beamed with adoration. Their new player was a very talented player. He had a nice shooting stance and form. His knees bent as he take a shot, and jumped high. His biceps flexed in response, and his taut muscles, which was honed though excessive training bulged. Fujima gulped, his eyes running up and down the newcomer's body.  
  
'Aside from that drop-dead body, he's got such a kawaii face too.' He thought, and blushed. He still remembered that fateful day when this new guy came at Shoyo Highschool. Fujima had been there to spy on the new guy. He seemed quite famous, so he decided to check him out. At first, Fujima thought that he had a very sick attitude. Instead of being nice to everybody to have new friends, he was angrily grumbling about how his bestfriend had ditched him for another guy. He scared off everyone who wanted to talk to him and glared at every person he caught staring at him. Usually, Fujima find this attitude annoying, but for this guy, well, it kind of seems. adorable. Fujima really don't know why, he just found him that. Adorable. And after taking a closer look at the guy, he realized that he recognized him. It was some basketball player from Ryonan, although he couldn't quite remember his name. He spent the whole day musing about the mysterious name. And as though fate bind them together, he had an encounter with the new guy.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
'Hmm.. What the heck is his name? Let's see.. I think it begins with K. Kosaka? Kinomoto? Kami?' Fujima debated in his head. He was too engrossed musing about the guy's name that he didn't see a person ahead of him who wasn't paying attention to where he was going to, too. Then, without warning, he collided with the person in front of him. Books went flying everywhere and he himself should have toppled to the ground if somebody hadn't reached out and steadied him.  
  
"Hey! What are you? Blind?! You almost sent me sprawling on the ground!" somebody shouted. So he collided with a he. It sounded like one, anyway. Mortified, Fujima fell to the ground and started picking the scattered books.  
  
"Gomen, gomen! I'm sorry. I really am. It's just that I was thinking about something, and I didn't see you." Fujima babbled, standing up from the ground. Finally, he looked up, and saw the face of the person he bumped to. Fujima's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped his throat. It was him! The new guy! He opened his mouth to say something but the guy beat him to it.  
  
"Hey, I know you! You're Fujima! Finally, someone to brighten my utterly lousy, hellish day!" he exclaimed.  
  
Fujima stared at him, deeply glad to hear that he'd brighten his day. And besides that, it was the first time the guy actually smiled.  
  
"By the way, I'm Koshino. Koshino Hiroaki." The guy said, offering his hand. Fujima accepted it and shook it. The hands felt warm to his touch.  
  
"I just transferred here. My old school, Ryonan, burned down. I play basketball. You do remember me, ne?"  
  
Fujima could only nod at the question.  
  
"Say Fujima, would you mind if I tag along with the team? You don't have to make me an opening player or anything. I just want to train. I really miss the feel of basketball, you know. You are, after all, the coach and the captain, right?  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"So, is it okay? Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all! In fact, I'm heading over at practice right now. Come with me so I could introduce you to the guys."  
  
"Sure! Thanks Fujima, I owe you one." Koshino happily said, flashing Fujima one of his very rare genuine smiles. At this, Fujima abruptly turned away from him to hide the blush that he knew was creeping up to his face. Together, they went to the gym, and Koshino was warmly accepted by everyone. Fujima ignored the curious look he got from Hanagata, who seemed to sense his attraction to Koshino. After that, he toured Koshino around the school, and introduced him to some other well-known people in the school. Koshino had been great, he was nice and polite to everyone; everyone liked him. Fujima felt great; he had helped Koshino greatly in making new friends and making him feel comfortable in school. That day ended somehow, although Fujima didn't quite like it to. Later that night however, he tossed and turned in bed. He cant stop thinking about him. He rolled over his stomach, head in his hands. There was no denying it. He was in love with Koshino Hiroaki.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Fujima sighed again, this time out loud, that Hanagata, who was sitting beside him heard him. Hanagata laughed out. Fujima glared at him but it made Hanagata laugh even more.  
  
"You got it bad, Fujima." He choked.  
  
But as he said that, somebody cried victoriously at the end of the court. It was Koshino, who had shot a 3-pointer. He had his fist in the air. Fujima stood.  
  
"Nice work, Hiro-kun!"  
  
"Hai! Thanks Kenji!" said Koshino, smiling up at him.  
  
Fujima ignored the teasing look Hanagata gave him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Arrgh! Where is that baka smiley? He should have been here an hour ago!" Sakuragi fumed, dribbling a ball in his hand. He started doing warm-ups a long time ago, but Sendoh still hasn't shown up.  
  
"Teme smiley! Making the Tensai like me wait." Sakuragi said. Finally tired of waiting, he decided to train by himself. Maybe he could surprise Gori on practice this Monday.  
  
"Nyahaha! You just wait Gori. Maki, the best player in Kanagawa will cower in sight of me. Nyahaha!"  
  
Sakuragi ran fast across the court, building in his mind the image of Ryo- chin holding a finger up in the air. Ryo-chin passed it to Missy. Missy attempted a 3-pointer but he was defenseless. Sakuragi went up to the imaginary Missy and took the ball. He turned around and suddenly he came face to face with Fukuda. He faked a left, then a right. Fuku can't read his moves and he eluded him. The crowd in his mind cheered wildly. He made a dash under the basket but was stopped short. Senior and substitute was blocking him. But he was too swift for them. He jumped a little, and this caused Senior and substitute to jump too. But it was a fake. He forged ahead. The crowd in his mind was going crazy again. He went inside the basket and lifted himself up. The ring shook as he made a powerful dunk. He did it. Everybody in the team would praise him. Gori would kneel in front of him. Ryo-chin and Missy would be his followers. Megane-chan would leave Akagi's side for him. And Rukawa? Rukawa would say.  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
Sakuragi blinked. No. That wasn't the one Rukawa would say. He would come up to him and say.  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
Hey. That sounded real. Feeling a bit dumb for thinking that the voice came from his imagination, he turned around and saw Rukawa standing in front of him, a Discman in his ear and a ball in his hand. Sakuragi blushed slightly as he took sight of him. He really was cool and handsome. And, he still hadn't forgotten the incident that happened two nights ago. He vaguely wondered if Rukawa still mean what he was trying to say and if Rukawa had any plans of saying it again anytime in the future, since they were interrupted by Sendoh then.  
  
"What are you doing here, do'aho?"  
  
"What are YOU doing here?!"  
  
Rukawa slowly removed the earplugs out of his ear, and neatly pocketed it.  
  
"I asked you first, do'aho."  
  
Sakuragi smirked at this but he answered anyway.  
  
"Fine. Well, Sendoh and I are supposed to play one-on-one today, but he still hasn't shown up. He's late for almost more than an hour."  
  
This time, it was Rukawa's turn to smirk. Deep inside though, Rukawa wondered briefly if he should teach that smiling grass head a lesson for taking his precious do'aho for granted.  
  
"Oh. I see..."  
  
"So, your turn, Kitsune."  
  
"My turn for what?"  
  
Sakuragi rolled his eyes in frustration. Rukawa could be so slow. What a pain.  
  
"Tell me why you are here."  
  
"None of you business, do'aho." Rukawa said, turning his back against him.  
  
"Why you teme Kitsune!"  
  
"."  
  
Sakuragi poked him on the shoulder. Rukawa slapped his hand. Another second later, a fight ensued from them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh got out from the cab, and walked toward Shoyo's gym. Since it was a Saturday, not many people were there. But the few ones that were actually there turned around to look at him. There were whispers around him (Hey! That's Sendoh! He's an ace player!) and giggles that came from the girls (He's so CUTE!). Sendoh merely smiled and hurried on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Koshino took a break from practice, and he was now sitting beside Fujima on the bench.  
  
"You're really looking great out there, Hiro-kun."Fujima was saying. Koshino smiled at him. Fujima was really very nice. He should give him all the credit for everything good that happened to him at Shoyo. He really wanted to thank him in a special way, but he really doesn't know how. Maybe he should consult Sendoh about it. His bestfriend had always been good about those things. But at the thought of his bestfriend, his mood fell. Koshino had called him that morning to check up on him, but as usual, that clown was nowhere to be found. He must have found a new guy at Shohoku. Koshino sighed, and his mood dwindled once again.  
  
Sendoh.  
  
They had been friends for so long now, and best friends at that. They had their own share of laughs and an equal dose of pains. Luckily, their bond was tight. They got through everything. Sure, Sendoh was really very annoying, especially when he was in-love. He'd pester Koshino to death to help him pursue whoever it is that he likes at the moment. Koshino of course would disagree, but gradually, Sendoh would wear him down. As always. They would woo Sendoh's lust object together, as though the both of them was actually courting him. Sometimes it reeks, but often times it was really fun. He didn't mind it at all. But recently, things changed. Suddenly, he did mind chasing after Sendoh's crushes. He suddenly developed a hating to anyone that Sendoh liked. He suddenly had butterflies in his stomach when Sendoh flashes his mega-watt smiles at him, and he suddenly feels light-headed when Sendoh was near him. He suddenly want to spend more time with him, and he suddenly became extremely possessive of him. He really didn't understand it at first, but when he realized that the inevitable had happened, he just readily accepted it.  
  
What he didn't knew was that it would hurt this much.  
  
There were times that he just wanted to hold him close, and kiss him for all he was worth, but he couldn't. There was too much at stake, too much to lose. So, he decided to just let his feelings quietly show. Like his message in his answering machine this morning. He had been straightforward enough, saying that he missed him terribly. He just hoped that something went through Sendoh's thick skull.  
  
"Hey Hiro-kun, you have a visitor." Fujima's voice jolted him back to reality.  
  
"Huh? Who?" Koshino asked confusedly.  
  
And Sendoh strolled in, wearing loafers and a button down shirt. He was holding a package in his hand, which at the size and shape looked something like a cd. His hair was stiffer than ever, and his famous mega-watt smile was gracing his handsome face.  
  
"Hey." Sendoh greeted, walking over to him.  
  
Shocked, but deeply happy, Koshino stood up and raised a hand for a high- five. Sendoh ignored the hand and promptly hugged him tight.  
  
"You were wrong Kosh. I missed you, too." Sendoh said, oblivious to everybody.  
  
Fujima hissed, and walked out. The others just stared. Koshino was red in the face, torn apart from wishing hard to disappear in humiliation and wishing hard at the same time, to stay like this forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Yosh! I finished it! Whew! So you like it? I told you, Koshino will really appear! Hmm, I'm kinda confused. Should I make Rukawa do hentai stuff to Hana now that Sendoh's far away? ^__~ or how about this, Fujima would do the hentai stuff to Koshino! Uhh... Maybe not. But maybe... ^__~  
  
Anyway, please continue with the reviews, minna. Its helping me a lot! Thanks again. 


	6. Making Amends

A/N:  
  
Sorry minna! I know this took a long, long time to be updated. I just finished my finals. Whew! ^__~  
  
So this is it! Chap 6!! Maybe it's not really good, but please tell it anyway, when you have the time to review.  
  
So here goes! Chap 6!  
  
Ta-da  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Making Amends..  
  
  
  
  
  
Koshino struggled free from Sendoh's tight embrace. Although it felt good to be in them, he didn't want the other guys gossiping around them. And indeed, after a valiant attempt to look over his shoulders, a lot of his new teammates were looking agape at them, and some were just smiling knowingly.  
  
"Sendoh! Let me go, you baka!" Koshino hissed at him, and Sendoh reluctantly let go.  
  
"Sorry, Kosh. Just missed you and everything.." Sendoh cooed, batting his incredibly thick eyelashes at him.  
  
Koshino's face flushed bright red.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Hey, I forgot. I got this for you." Sendoh said proudly, holding the package in his hand. "I know you like them."  
  
"Huh? Thanks." Koshino took the package from the beaming Sendoh.  
  
"Let me guess. From the size and shape of this thing, I can already know what's inside."  
  
"Really? Wow Kosh! You're too cool. Alright, go ahead then, guess!" Sendoh said happily, clapping his hands like a small child. Koshino shook his head. Sendoh looked like a total dumb head. A totally hot, kawaii dumb head.  
  
"Baka Sendoh! That's not cool! It's obviously a cd, for heaven's sake!" Koshino said, as he unwrapped the cd.  
  
"Maa.. You're such a meanie. Anyway, you like 'em?"  
  
Koshino finally unwrapped Sendoh's gift for him, and when he saw that it was Redhot Chili Peppers, his favorite band, he smiled.  
  
"Redhot! And their new Cd! Arigato, Sendoh!"  
  
"Haaha. Anything for you."  
  
Koshino can't help blushing again. It took him a while to get himself out of his reverie.  
  
"Wait, I just remembered.. I'll introduce you to Kenji here. Huh? Where's Fujima?" Koshino asked, looking around for the absent Fujima.  
  
"He's not here. He actually fled sometime ago." Hanagata answered for him.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Koshino said, totally perplexed. "I really wanted him to meet Sendoh.."  
  
"I guess the feelings aren't mutual then." Hanagata said, a knowing look in his eyes.  
  
"What feelings? What's supposed to be mutual?" Koshino asked, getting annoyed. He hated being talked to in riddles.  
  
"Well, you know very well that Ken-"  
  
"Let's go Kosh." Sendoh interrupted Hanagata. He felt that he wasn't going to say something nice then. Sendoh felt the yes of Hanagata on him and he met them straight on. There was a long silence after that. Koshino cleared his throat.  
  
"Wha? Oh, okay. Well, just tell Fujima for me then, Hanagata." Koshino finally said.  
  
"Tell him what, exactly?"  
  
"That Koshino will not be able to finish his trainings today. He and I will go somewhere else. Tell that to him." Sendoh said, quite smugly.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say mother hen."  
  
And Sendoh turned, grabbing Koshino's things and heading out the door. Koshino merely stood in the center, looking dumbfounded.  
  
'What the heck was that?'  
  
"Kosh! Let's go!" Sendoh's loud voice was calling him from outside. Koshino glanced at Hanagata who just shrugged his shoulders, and finally went out of the gym. Hanagata watched the two best friends from outside.  
  
"Koshino, don't break Kenji's heart or you'll have to deal with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fujima sat huddled in a secluded bench outside the gym. He was thinking things over. He mulled at the vision of Sendoh hugging Koshino, and Koshino's unreluctant face as he let himself be swept off his feet. He remembered how Koshino looked so happy when he caught sight of his best friend. So, he was right in suspecting that his Hiro-kun had been secretly in love with his best friend. Isn't that the reason why Hiroaki Koshino was so pissed off when he came to Shoyo? He was there to see for himself. But he actually thought that he could make Koshino forget. And he actually thought in succeeding. But he was wrong. Slowly, tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
'Where would that leave me now, Hiro-kun? Don't I mean anything to you?'  
  
The tears started to flow, and the wind just blew in his face, making him feel more cold and alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Once outside, Sendoh tugged at Koshino's arm excitedly.  
  
"Hey, I know. Let's go out!" suggested Sendoh.  
  
"But we are already out, baka." Koshino replied.  
  
"I know.. I know.. I mean let's go really out!"  
  
"You mean you'll treat me to lunch?"  
  
Sendoh was in the process of nodding his head when he realized that he was actually didn't bring enough money with him.  
  
"Maa.. To tell you the truth, I really don't have enough money right now. You know I've bought that gift of yours on impulse that I haven't paid attention that I'm low on cash right now.. Gomen, Kosh-kun!" Sendoh said shyly, scratching his head as he apologized. Koshino was reminded again at how breathtaking Sendoh was.  
  
"Oi, I was just kidding. I'll treat you to lunch, then."  
  
"Really? Wow! You've really changed a lot, Kosh-kun!"  
  
"Don't push it, Sendoh Akira."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Teme Kitsune! You are such a show-off! A total egotistical maniac!" Sakuragi raged, sitting on top of Rukawa, clutching the other's shirt.  
  
"Do'aho! Get off me!"  
  
Pow!  
  
Blam!  
  
Crash!  
  
Slap!  
  
"Bakero Kitsune! I just wanted to talk to you! Is that really hard?!"  
  
"Why should you?! You've never talked to me before, so why start now?" Rukawa asked monotonously, panting a bit. The sentence might be too long for the one-word-a-day kitsune.  
  
"Be.. Be.. Because.." Sakuragi started, but stopped short. He really didn't know why either.  
  
"Ironic, huh? Don't you remember Sakuragi? Don't you remember that you don't talk to me? Ever since the first day you saw me, you hated me and my guts. Your first greeting to me? A punch in the face, do'aho. A punch." Rukawa continued, not caring I the least if he wasn't in his usual cold self.  
  
"Ki..Kitsune." Sakuragi stammered, feeling quite lost. Rukawa was always called the prince of ice. And he was well-deserved for that. He rarely showed his emotions.until now. Rukawa was flustered in the face, and the cold blue eyes were starting to show some of the pain and anger that he'd harbored for so long.  
  
"I've always tried to reach out to you but guess what? Insults were thrown at me instead. I've needed your friendship and companionship but all you ever did was scorn me and my existence." Rukawa said, words were harshly dragged out of his mouth. Sakuragi just stared at him soundlessly. It was all he could do. Rukawa forged ahead.  
  
"Isn't it enough that I suffer and bear my pains alone? Do you have to add to it by hating me for a reason that I didn't even understand or knew? Do you have to do it again and again, over and over just to make me more miserable than I already am?! Do you really hate me that much, Sakuragi?"  
  
"A..Ano.. You know why, kitsune.. Haruko."  
  
"Let's stop pretending! Let's all stop pretending! I don't want for Haruko to like me. I didn't make her to. And believe me Sakuragi, if I'd only found a way to make her start liking you so you wouldn't hate me, then I've done it a long time ago."  
  
At this point, Rukawa's voice broke, and the tears that he kept for so long started to fall. All his frustrations and depressions finally crumbled down and he couldn't hold it any longer. He knew that he just had to let everything go. He pushed the unmoving and shocked redhead atop him, and he sat upright, hugging his knees to his chest; back turned away from Sakuragi. Both were silent for a long time. Then Rukawa spoke, barely above a whisper, his voice hoarse and low,  
  
"But I'm only human do'aho. I can't control her nor her feelings. And I can't control mine, too. 'Cause no matter how many times you've hurt me by making it clear that you despise me, I still loved you all this time and its tearing me apart."  
  
Then Rukawa, dropped his head on his knees, and he started sobbing. Shudders ran through his fragile body. There, he'd said it. He freed himself already. It felt good, somehow. If only..  
  
Then suddenly, two strong arms encircled him from behind, and he vaguely felt a light shaking hand remove his tears away. Deeply surprised, he turned around and found himself staring into chocolate brown orbs that he'd been dreaming of.  
  
"Hanamichi?" Rukawa asked confusedly.  
  
"That's good Kitsune; you called me by my first name."  
  
"De..Demo.."  
  
"Look kitsune, its okay. You don't have to cry alone anymore. I'm here now, ne?"  
  
"What about Haruko?"  
  
"I forgot her a long time ago, Rukawa."  
  
"A..Ano.. What about Sendoh?"  
  
Sakuragi frowned at this. "What about smiley?"  
  
"Don't you like him?"  
  
Sakuragi smiled tenderly at him. "No, I don't like him kitsune. You know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'cause You are the one that I like."  
  
Sakuragi held his gaze, just to make sure hat Rukawa knew that he wasn't joking. Rukawa regarded him tearfully for a moment, and then threw himself into Sakuragi's chest, sobbing again. Sakuragi tentatively placed around his hands Rukawa, and leaned his cheek against the kitsune's hair. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the other's scent, feeling happy and contented for the longest time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was delicious, ne Koshino?" Sendoh asked his friend, tapping his stomach, which was loaded with burger, shakes and fries.  
  
"Stop tapping your tummy! You'll just throw up the food we ate then I'll have to feed you again!" Koshino scolded him.  
  
"Stop worrying, worry-wart. I'm never the type to puke." Snedoh replied happily. They walked silkently after that, until they reached a familiar place.  
  
"Hey, let's go over there!" Sendoh said, pointing to the Sakura tree up ahead. The tree was beside a placid lake. They have spent a lot of time there. Usually, Sendoh was with his rod, and he would fish. Koshino would just sit there, accompany him and they would talk for hours until the sun sets. It was their favorite place in the world well, next to basketball courts anyway, and their sanctuary for most of the time.  
  
Koshino looked over to where Sendoh was pointing at and the place also stirred up memories from him. It was in this place that he actually enjoyed to the fullest being with Sendoh. His best friend would just sit near the lake and fish, although he never did get any bite. As for him, he would sit under the great big, beautiful tree, where he could admire Sendoh in silence. He discreetly watched Sendoh, memorizing how his eyes would lit up as he shared a story, and his smiles always make him feel good inside. And there were also these rare occasions that he didn't bring his blasted rod with him, and they would both rest undet the Sakura, with Sendoh playfully lying on his lap like a lover. He would of course act pissed and irate but deep inside, he fought this great urge to run his hands through that spiky mane, and trace Sendoh's lips with his fingers. It was indeed, a precious place for him.  
  
"Oi, I said, lets go sit there. Don't you wanna go?" Sendoh's voice jolted him back to reality.  
  
"Sure. Let's go. It's been a while since we were last there."  
  
"Good. I wish I've brought my rod along. Just like the old times, ne?"  
  
"Hai." Koshino replied, taking a seat next to Sendoh.  
  
Everything was silent, and even the birds were not making any noise. Wind blew softly from their faces, and fallen blossoms flew at their feet. Feeling rather sleepy and tired, Koshino leaned his head on the crook of Sendoh's shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt Sendoh chuckle and place an arm around him. Koshino blushed hard from the contact.  
  
A sigh escape Koshino's lips, and a deep contentment filled his heart. But after a while, he heard Sendoh making noises.  
  
"Koshino! The time! What's the time?!"  
  
"Nani? Time? What time?" Koshino asked dazedly.  
  
Sendoh didn't answer and jerked Koshino's wrist. Then he slapped a hand across his forehead.  
  
"Oh no!! I'm sooooo late!!"  
  
"Huh?" Koshino asked, totally lost.  
  
Sendoh just tilted his head, obviously trying to think a way to explain things.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay!!! That's it for chap 6! I'm sorry, I guess I didn't really wrote the hentai part, ne? I hope none was disappointed! ^__~  
  
Please review soon okay. I really appreciate all those who are so nice enough to review this ficcie!! Thanks again. And please give me ideas on how to continue this. You know I love to please you guys! Thanks, ja ne! ^__^ 


	7. Making Out

A/N:  
  
Hello minna-san! Finally another chappie! Did I took so long?!  
  
Anyway, hope you like it and please if you have the heart, review it.  
  
Thanks and love you guys. ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Making Out  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh tilted his head, quickly deciding. He was late with his game with Hanamichi. Make that super late. He's close to three hours late already. He can't break their meeting just like that. On the other hand, he didn't want to leave Koshino alone here. Not when he wheedled so much just to make him leave practice early. Jeez, talk about a no-win situation.  
  
Koshino was now staring at him, a dumb- founded look in his face. In spite of his predicament, he laughed.  
  
"What now?" Koshino snapped.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Koshino tapped his forehead. "Well, what's your problem?"  
  
'Man, I really need to decide quick...' Sendoh though, forehead scrunched. Maybe he should just stay here with Koshino, it's much as fun anyway, compared with spending my time with Hana-kun and its been three hours. Maybe he's left already. But he could still be there.  
  
"I know! I'll just check if he's there or not."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Um, Kosh?" Sendoh purred while discreetly standing up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look, I have to leave you for a while."  
  
"Leave? Why? Where are you going?" Koshino asked, his voice weak.  
  
"Well you see, I'm supposed to meet Hana-kun today."  
  
"Hana-kun? You mean Sakuragi, the red haired monkey?"  
  
"Yeah! That's the one! Well were supposed to play..."  
  
"Sakuragi's the new love of your life, huh?"  
  
"What? I- uh, I don't know. Well, you know me..."  
  
"So you're ditching me. Again. For him."  
  
"No! That's not it. Well sort of. I'm just gonna be real quick, like lightning."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Koshino said, turning to look away.  
  
"Okay! I'll be back, Kosh. I swear I will." Sendoh said, a bit preoccupied that he hadn't noticed the change in Koshino's voice.  
  
"Bye! You wait for me okay?" he waved, hailing a cab.  
  
But Koshino never answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakuragi didn't really know why he's gotten in that position, but he's currently lying in the court, hugging a Rukawa in his chest. Suddenly, he felt a bit conscious. What if somebody came barging in without knocking? What if Ryochin or Missy, or worse- his gundan- came in and found the two of them lying? What would they say? What would he say? He didn't even want to know.  
  
"Hey, kitsune. I think we'd better go."  
  
"Hnn. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. Just wanna, you know, take you somewhere nice and quiet."  
  
  
  
Rukawa snorted, and he lifted himself from Sakuragi's embrace and stared in those brown orbs. He lifted one black eyebrow.  
  
"Nice and quiet my ass. Are you ashamed of me, Sakuragi Hanamichi?"  
  
"No! Of course not! How could you say that?!"  
  
"Really?" Rukawa asked as he gracefully positioned his knees beside the do'aho's, and placed his two arms on either side of Sakuragi's head. Sakuragi gulped, feeling quite nervous. He forced himself to speak.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
Rukawa was now menacingly lowering his head down, and stopped only when their lips were only an inch apart.  
  
"Prove it to me then, Sakuragi Hanamichi." Rukawa said as he finally swooped down to claim the others' lips. Sakuragi was shocked at first, but gradually, it wore off, and he found himself responding to the kiss. He closed his eyes, and realized that nothing felt so right before. He felt Rukawa's tongue tracing his lips so he opened his mouth granting access. Rukawa's tongue immediately darted inside, exploring. Moaning aloud, he wrapped his arms around Rukawa's neck, and pushed him down even lower. Thought of hysterical Missy and Ryochin and a flabbergasted gundan spiraled away. They were both lost in their own world that they didn't hear the roar of motor just outside the gym, nor the frantic calls of Sendoh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hana-kun! Oi, Hana! Are you still there?" Sendoh yelled, as he jogged towards the direction of the Shohoku school. Judging by the quietness of the place, he realized that Hanamichi have left already. He turned around to leave, but the sound of faint moaning reached his ears. Sendoh smiled, thinking that Sakuragi must have dozed off waiting for him, and was having a dream.  
  
'He must look angelic.' Sendoh thought, and a vision of a sleeping Sakuragi formed in his head. That Sakuragi, Sendoh mused, is just like Koshino. You would never guess that under that facade is a sweet and caring guy. Come to think of it, Koshino looks also so sweet and peaceful when sleeping. So sweet in fact, that he had a Polaroid of a sleeping Koshino in his room, tucked somewhere in his drawer. Oh well, so much about Koshino. He hurried inside, a smile still on his lips. He wanted to tell Sakuragi that their game was off so he could get back to his best friend, the sooner the better.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rukawa was now trailing kisses all over the redhead's face, lips and neck. He searched around in those places and started nibbling on the sensitive part of his neck, and earned loud moans. Encouraged by his reactions, he began tugging on Sakuragi's shirt, and hastily throwing it aside.  
  
"Uhh.. Rukawa?"  
  
"Kaede."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Call me Kaede, Hanamichi."  
  
Sakuragi gave him a heartfelt smile. "Okay then, Kaede it is. Uhm, are you sure about this?"  
  
Rukawa knitted his brows, not quite getting what he was trying to say.  
  
"You mean you still doubt me? You still doubt us?"  
  
"No baka Kitsune! I mean this..." Sakuragi said, gesturing his hands towards his discarded shirt.  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Uh-huh. Are you sure about this, Kaede?"  
  
"I love it when you call me 'Kaede'." Rukawa said smiling a little. Sakuragi stared at the kitsune's smile, mesmerized. This was the first time that he saw Rukawa smile. And God, he looks so beautiful. Much more beautiful than Haruko and the other fifty girls that turned him down.  
  
"Kaede, your smile-"  
  
"what?" Rukawa said, frowning again.  
  
"Nothing. Your smile, it was so beautiful. You are beautiful."  
  
Rukawa's frown deepened. "I'm not beautiful!"  
  
Sakuragi laughed, and lowered Rukawa's head again, kissing him passionately.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh watched in dazed horror as he watched Rukawa on top of Sakuragi. His hopes deflated like a leaked balloon. He grew weary and taut as slowly, the kitsune lowered his face and finally touched his lips to his Hana-kun. He half expected Sakuragi to jerk away and punch his archrival's- no, former archrival's face. But instead, the redhead just moaned and lowered the other's face down. He took a step back which turned into a jog, and then a wild run. He ran and ran, not knowing exactly where to go. Panting, he stopped and looked around. He realized that he was now close to where Koshino waited for him, and immediately he felt a little bit better. Koshino would make it alright. Koshino would be there for him. HE forced his tired legs to run yet again, but when he reached the sakura tree, he was hit by a much more intense sense of loss.  
  
Koshino was not there. His best friend, whom he thought would wait for him was not in sight. He found a CD underneath a tree, and he picked it up, brushing the dirt away. It was from Redhot, and it was then that tears fell.  
  
  
  
  
  
Koshino silently trudged back to Shoyo gym, where hopefully, nobody would be inside. He left the sakura tree where Sendoh had left him. He waited for a whole five minutes, then he left. He must admit, he did leave quite early, but during those five solitary minutes, he realized that no matter what he do, Sendoh wouldn't love him the same way that he does. He was tired of hoping and wishing that his star would finally fall for him. He was sick of playing second fiddle, and his heart has suffered enough. Sure, he still loved his best friend, and he suppose that it will remain that way, but he couldn't go on wishing and pretending that everything's okay. So he stood up and left, leaving the CD Sendoh gave him. He meant it as a symbol, that Koshino would always be behind him, but he cannot wait for him anymore.  
  
He reached the gym, and was relieved to found it empty. He slipped inside quietly, and picked up a loose ball from the floor. He almost jumped at the sudden voice behind him.  
  
"Kosh, is that you?" It was Fujima, who must have come from the bathroom and showered. His hair was still damp, and he has changed his clothes.  
  
"Kenji? Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Hanagata tells me you've been out with Sendoh and that you didn't finish practice." Fujima choked out the name Sendoh, and Koshino noticed but he didn't mind.  
  
"Yeah. We did went out for a while, but we... he..." Koshino stuttered, unable to continue. Fujima was immediately concerned at Koshino's reaction.  
  
"Kosh-kun? What's wrong?" Fujima asked, placing a hand on Koshino's shoulder.  
  
But instead of answering, Koshino jumped in Fujima's arms, crying. He was surprised, but he took his opportunity. He wrapped his arms around Koshino in a possessive manner, and stroked his back. His new shirt was soaked with tear strains but he didn't care.  
  
"Kosh-kun. Please. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Koshino shook his head, his throat constricting. He didn't mean to cry, but Fujima's comforting gestures put him over the edge.  
  
"Koshino. Look at me please." He heard Fujima say softly, and without knowing it, he obliged. He looked up at Fujima, feeling vulnerable. Suddenly, as fast as a bullet, Fujima's lips were on his, pressing down hard. His shocked mind had paralyzed him, and he stood rooted to the spot, his heart even more constricting. He placed his hands on Fujima's chest, pushing him away, but he had a strong grip on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendoh's legs were aching so bad, he might have to drop out of basketball soon. He was once again running as fast as he could, but this time towards the direction of Shoyo's gym. He needed to find Koshino, to straight everything out. He wanted to know why he left the place, and why he left the CD behind. He wanted to unload his problems to him, and he needed his comforting words. He actually wanted to run straight to Koshino's apartment and wait for him there but he decided that he can't wait that long. So he's gong over at Shoyo's to check if he's there. Shoyo was nearby, and he ran even faster. Soon he was out of breath again, and he stopped to catch his breath. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he had this sudden urgency in seeing his best friend. He also didn't understand why finding him gone had hurt more than seeing Hana-kun with Rukawa. He shook his head, he'll figure this out later. HE walked the steps of the gym, and poked his head inside.  
  
Time had stood still, and his heart stopped in his chest. He felt as though time was again reliving itself, but this time he wondered why it had hurt three times as much. Fujima was kissing Koshino. Koshino, his best friend, for god's sake, is kissing some guy inside the school gym.  
  
But why does he care?  
  
Why is he hurting so much?  
  
Feeling totally alone in the world, he started to walk away again, but then he realized that Koshino was pushing Fujima off him, but the latter was too strong for him.  
  
He felt pleased at this, that his best friend didn't want this, but merely Fujima was forcing himself upon him. Then as quick as the pleasure came, it was replaced by a deep rage.  
  
Nobody touches Koshino.  
  
'Nobody except me.' Sendoh thought.  
  
Sendoh strode across the room angrily, and when he reached them, he grabbed Fujima's shoulder and jerked him away from Koshino.  
  
"Sendoh!" Sendoh heard Koshino yelp, but he ignored him.  
  
"Teme! How dare you, you perverted sicko!" Sendoh yelled at Fujima, punching him forcefully across the face. His nose bled, and like an enraged bull, he charged up at Sendoh, his fist flying in the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Koshino stared aghast, at the sudden turn of events around him. One minute Fujima was kissing him, and the next minute Sendoh comes in and started beating the guy. He was lost in his own world, partly from intense emotional pain from earlier and from the shock of Fujima's kiss. His mind went back to the scene in front of him, and he saw Sendoh choking Fujima's neck by his hands. Feeling scared that Sendoh might actually kill Fujima, he went down, and pried Sendoh's hand away from Fujima's neck until he finally let go.  
  
"Sendoh! Let him go! It's okay now."  
  
Sendoh let go, and Fujima coughed up, his face red from the lack of oxygen. He was pounding his fists on the ground.  
  
"Look what you've done!" Koshino said, as he felt a wave of pity wash over him as he watch Fujima.  
  
"What am I doing? I was teaching that pervert to keep his hands to himself!"  
  
"And why would you that?! I can take care of myself! And he's our coach for heaven's sake!"  
  
"But he was kissing you-"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
Sendoh stopped at this question, feeling rather hurt.  
  
"What do you mean why do I care? Of course I care. You're my best friend."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot. I haven't noticed."  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tell me. You're my best friend, Hiro-kun."  
  
"Your best friend?"  
  
"Well, what do you expect?"  
  
This time, it was Koshino felt like he was splashed a bucket of cold water. He opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn't find any words. He turned around, and fled.  
  
A best friend.  
  
Just a best friend.  
  
What do I expect?  
  
Koshino ran, tears leaking from his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
t.b.c.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
I am so bad! Making everybody cry! Hope you'll review this one, it's the make and break of this story, if you guys liked it, then tell me so I would finish this one. Okay, thanks amd God bless to everyone.  
  
^__^ 


End file.
